Cottonee
/ |evointo=Whimsicott |gen=Generation V |species=Cotton Puff Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.3 m |imheight=1'00" |metweight=0.6 kg |imweight=1.3 lbs. |ability=Infiltrator Prankster |dw=Chlorophyll |body=01 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Fairy |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Cottonee (Japanese: モンメン Monmen) is a / -type Generation V Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Petilil's counterpart. It was a purely Grass-type in Generation V. Biology Physiology Cottonee is a small round Pokémon that resembles a ball of cotton. It has a fluffy body that is white and very pale green in color. It has a mass of light green fluff covering most of its body. Its face is white with two ovular red eyes; its mouth is not visible, but is likely hidden beneath the cottony layer below its eyes. It has two small green leaf-like arms on either side of its round body. Evolution Cottonee evolves with the use of a Sun Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |blackwhite=Pinwheel Forest (Black), Trade Petilil (White) |bwrarity=Common (Black), One (White) |black2white2= Castelia City, Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine, Victory Road |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Petalburg Woods |orasrarity = Rare}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body. The cotton serves as a decoy to distract the attacker. |white=They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees. |black 2=Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud. |white 2=Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud. |x=When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body. The cotton serves as a decoy to distract the attacker. |y=Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud. |or = When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body. The cotton serves as a decoy to distract the attacker. |as = Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name = Cottonee |bwspr =Cottonee BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Cottonee BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Cottonee BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Cottonee BW Back.gif |xyspr=Cottonee XY.gif |xysprs=CottoneeShinyXY.gif |VIback=CottoneeBackXY.gif |VIbacks=CottoneeBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Cottonee is the fourth Pokémon that is based on a cotton plant, the firsts being Hoppip and its evolutions. *Cottonee and its evolution Whimsicott were originally a pure Grass-types, but their types were changed to Grass/Fairy in Generation VI, when the new Fairy-type was introduced. Origin Cottonee is likely based on a cotton plant or dandelion seed, with traits of a ball of cotton. It also slightly resembles a cloud. Etymology Cottonee's English name is likely a corruption of the word "cottony", or possibly a combination of the words "cotton" and "wee" (meaning small). Gallery Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose type has changed